


Peter Quill x Reader

by Scar_Wolf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Wolf/pseuds/Scar_Wolf
Summary: Peter Quill believes things may be turning up for him, his father is now in his life and he has a great team. Just as everyone is getting prepared to go to the planet with Quill's father 'Ego,' Peter hears a voice, one he hasn't heard in years telling him to grab something just in case, you never know what may happen...Thankfully he listens and that voice ends up helping him greatly. Throughout his travels with his father, Peter discovers something interesting about his dad and his past...
Relationships: Ego the Living Planet & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Quill/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Peter Quill x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and will have references to the movie in some scenes.

Everyone was getting ready to go onto the planet with Ego, but there was a small voice inside Peter’s head, telling him to pack an extra suit. He listened and silently grabbed one, then everyone ventured off. As things progressed, things went very downhill fast, a giant fight ensued against Ego and Peter. It was good that Peter listened to that soft-spoken voice reminding him, with the extra suit, it managed to keep Yondu alive and everyone had safely made it back to the ship.

Of course, there was the obvious question of why Quill had an extra with him, obviously asked by Rocket who was sitting with everyone, tinkering on some sort of weapon “Actually I heard her, she was in my head and reminded me” A sad look passed by Peter as he remembered his past love. With that sentence, everyone had quieted, remembering the joking girl who managed to make everyone laugh, the same girl that had left one day and never came back

Yondu was the first to speak, “Who’s the girl you’s talking ‘bout”

“She- she was absolutely perfect. We had dated for a while and one day when we left for a mission she wasn’t feeling well and so she stayed back. After we came back, all of her stuff was gone” Peter looked towards the ground remembering the woman he had fallen hopelessly fallen in love with. “Her smile could brighten up any room, she was always a joy to have on the ship with us. She effortlessly looked amazing with her (h/l) (h/c) hair and her (e/c) eyes. No matter what she looked beautiful and was an amazing fighter, anyone who pissed her off was in trouble” He smiled as he remembered when Rocket accidentally pissed her off and she pinned him and hid all his tools

Gamora spoke up softly, looking at Peter, “Everyone loved having her around, her and Peter were perfect together. It had broken him to know she had left and didn’t come back”

Peter had walked out of the room, going to his own room, grabbing a note. It was one of the few things left from her. “She left this in my room the day she left” He handed it to Yondu, letting him read it

On the not was written, _“Dear Peter, I can’t continue this. The way we both have been acting has turned into poison for the both of us. I don’t want it hurting anyone else, all we’ve been doing lately is either arguing or just ignoring each other unless a mission comes up. By the time you read this, I’ll be gone, there will be no ways of tracking me. It’s for the best, we both need a break and this just might as well be permanent. Forever loving you, (y/n)”_

After reading it, Yondu put down on the table he went into thought. Remembering a girl he met a while ago.

“Kraglin, you remember when the ship had crashed onto a planet and we met a girl. She had (h/c) hair, helps us out with the ship” Kraglin nodded, remembering the girl who fixed up the ship, “Didn’t she have a kid with her?”

Yondu nodded, “Yea she did, reminded me a bit of Peter” Once those words hit Peter’s ears his head immediately lifted up, “What did she look like?” A smile appeared on Yondu’s face as he recognized the look on the boy’s face, it was one of determination and love. Peter was still in love and wanted to find his mystery girl

“She had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes just like you said. Wonderful girl, helped fix up the ship, good mom. The kid looked like a younger version of you, wanting to learn different things” Peter’s eyes widened as he heard that

When the two were together they almost never talked about having kids, could that have been the reason she left, Peter drew his eyebrows together in thought. To think of him ever being a dad, after what everyone faced a little while ago, who knows what the aftermath would be

To think he might turn into Ego, or there could be a chance he’s like Yondu who was a dad to him. If he does have a child he wants to be there, yet there’s still that one voice in his head. Always stating to forget, he’ll just be evil like Ego was, there’s no chance that she’ll take him back. (y/n) had always helped place those thoughts away, to be forgotten about, ever since she left they’ve been louder than ever

Yondu had broken him out of his train of thought when he heard a few certain words, “Ya know boy, I may just remember the planet I met her on. See if she’s still there or not”

Peter nodded his head, he wanted, no he needs to find her again. To get answers to questions left open the day she left, to figure out who this mystery child is… Too many things need to be answered and only one person can answer them

The day after Yondu had told Peter the name of the planet she might be on he planned to leave. The ship had set coordinates to the exact location, everything was packed and ready. Just as he was ready for his departure did Gamora speak up to Peter, “When you come back, come back with (y/n) if you can” All Peter could do was nod and let out a small smile

And so began the departure to the planet that may contain every answer needed…

—————————————————————————————————————–

(Y/n)’s Pov

I watched as my daughter ran around, a bright smile on her face, she looked almost exactly like her father. She was definitely his daughter, from her bright personality to her smile, she acted so much like him. It’s been a few years since I left, Lucy, my daughter, is going to be five soon. She asks about her father a lot, I can’t help but think of him, as much as we loved each other I had to leave

Lucy ran up to me, “Mama I’m hungry” I smiled as a kneeled down to her, “Let’s head inside and get you some food, my space girl”

She walked to the house I built when I found this planet, I connected it to the ship that is used for Lucy. I looked up at the sky, I’ve always loved exploring space. I went inside and made Lucy a sandwich, smiling at her. She has peter’s facial features but my hair and eyes, but she definitely has peter’s personality and love of music

I walk over to the music player, putting it on as brandy (you’re a fine girl) starts playing. “What do you want for dinner sweetheart, I might have to go out for a bit to get some food so I need to know what to get” Lucy states her favorite meal, I smile as I nod

Looks like it’s time to go hunting again, “Do you remember the rules, sweetheart?” I walk towards Lucy, making sure she stays safe. “Yes mama, don’t talk to strangers, don’t go past the tree line you made, and don’t go by animals that I don’t know” I nod, brushing some dirt off her shirt. “Why can’t I go with you mama” She looks at me with her puppy eyes

“You’ll be able to when you’re older, I promise. But for right now you need to stay safe, I promise sweetheart” I kiss her forehead as I grab my hunting tools from my room. “I’ll be back before the moon rises for dinner time, I love you." I walk out of the house and head towards the forest, filled with many different things, things not safe for Lucy.

After a couple of hours of hunting for food for us I look up at the slowly darkening sky, time to head back. As I get closer to home I look up again hearing something, there’s a ship flying towards here. I quickly put away what’s not necessary as I run inside making sure Lucy is okay, she’s playing with a few trinkets I’ve given to her. “Lucy, sweetheart, I need you to stay inside until mommy says so. Something is going to happen and I don’t want you getting hurt, head over to the ship where’s there’s more trinkets for you to play with." She runs off to the ship, I lock the door as I exit the house, going towards where the ship will land. It’s going where a ship last landed, an open clearing away from trees. I need to protect my daughter and make sure nothing bad is here

I get to the clearing as the smoke clears up from the ship that landed, I keep my hand near my blaster waiting for the door to open. A guy steps out, the red jacket giving him out immediately, it’s Peter Quill

“Hello” he calls out as he looks around, “(Y/n) please tell me you’re here” his face falls as he doesn’t see me inside the tree line

I slowly step out, pushing the lump in my throat, “I’m here, but why are you here and how did you find me?” I slowly walk towards him, keeping the distance, looking at his face. The iconic red jacket he loves, his face hasn’t seemed to change as he looks at me

“I came to find you, someone helped me out, I still love you, I need you. Please say you’ll come back with me, it’s been years and I still can’t get you out of my head. Everyone misses you, we need you back in our lives. You were the light in the room, it helped everyone, including me” Peter looked at me, tears pricking his eyes as I looked back

“Peter” I sighed thinking of how to word this “This is my home now, I need to show you something important. Follow me” I started walking the path back to the house, Peter’s footsteps following mine

As soon as we broke through he spoke, “So this is where you’ve been for the past 5 years, making a house on an unknown planet. What so important that you couldn’t have come back” I look at him, giving him a look that immediately shuts him up

“This is what’s so important” I walk towards the door, unlocking it and yelling for Lucy to come out and that it’s safe

“Who are you talking to?” I look at Peter again, quickly Lucy runs out to me, “Mama! I heard a loud noise so a hid like you said, who’s that?” Lucy points towards Peter as he looks at us

“Lucy, this is an old, um, friend of mommy’s. His ship went down here, like with Yondu, remember him, he was blue and his buddy Kraglin helped you out with playtime” She nodded, “Well Peter is like them, he’s nice” Lucy smiled as she walked up to him

Peter looked at her, then I realized that must be how he knows about her. Goddamn Yondu and Kraglin must’ve told him about me for some reason, whenever I see those two again I’m gonna punch them

“Hi” Lucy looked up at her father, as he knelt down going towards her, “Hi, I’m Peter, what’s your name little one” She smiles at him

“I’m Lucy, are you going to eat with me and mommy, we’re having my favorite” Peter smiled at her caringly, “I might, that’s if your mommy lets me” I look at them and nod

“He can join us, how about you wash up Lucy after all you’ve been playing outside all day and mommy needs to start making dinner” She nods and runs off as Peter walks towards me in the kitchen area I made

“So that’s why you didn’t come back, what’s her full name?” Peter asked curiously as he sat near me

I grabbed everything I needed to get ready, “It’s Lucille Meredith Quill” I quietly spoke, only for it to be loud enough for him to hear. “So she is mine, is she why you left? Please tell me, there are so many different questions that I need to know”

I looked up towards Peter, “Look, we’ll talk about everything we need to know after I put Lucy to bed okay. Then you can ask whatever you need to hear, right now I need to make dinner.” Peter nodded as he watched me make dinner for tonight

“Lucy, dinner time” I called out as she ran through sitting across from peter, “Do you want some music” Lucy nods her head as Space Invader by David Bowie starts playing

We start eating as Lucy asks Peter different questions, “How’s the food you two” I smile at them chatting, “Is gooood” I chuckle at Lucy, “wonderful” I smile at Peter

“You know, your mommy has a good taste in music. Are you like her?” Peter playfully asks Lucy as she giggles and nods. It’s nice to watch them talk and play around, soon enough Lucy’s bedtime rolls around

“C'mon my little space invader, time to sleep and explore the land of dreams” Lucy walks up to me trying not to yawn, “but I’m not tired mommy”

“Hmm how about this, I’ll tell you a story if you head to bed with me” She nods and heads to her room, “now what story do you want tonight?”

“Can you tell me about Daddy?” I think of Peter in the other room, “What about him do you want to know baby?”

“Why are you and daddy not together? What was he like? How did you and daddy meet” I look at Lucy, remembering the first day I met Peter

“Well me and daddy met years ago like, way before you came along, and mommy was a bit of a rebel and broke a rule. So mommy was being chased to be punished, badly, and while mommy was running, she bumped into daddy. Daddy had helped mommy out by acting all goofy and hiding while running around with mommy” I smiled at the memory of Peter making faces at random people while me and him ran from the officers trying to get me

“He seemed funny” Lucy giggled, “Daddy was funny, he would always be able to make mommy smile and laugh. He would make goofy faces sometimes, but daddy was also an amazing leader and helped people”

“Like a superhero!” Lucy jumped in, making me smile “Yes daddy was like a superhero, but he was also more like a space hero because he lived in space and would travel all around the different galaxies”

Lucy looked at me, smiling at what I said, “But why aren’t you and daddy together, he seems nice” I bit my lip as I thought of what to tell her

“Well Lucy, me and daddy used to be together, all the time, but as time went on me and daddy started to be not so nice to each other and so one day I had written a note to daddy, while he went on a special space mission. And so mommy had left and mommy hasn’t gone back, yet” Lucy looked at me as she processed what I told her

“Do you think you’ll ever be back with daddy” I smile, remembering how Peter acted with Lucy, “Hopefully yes, and before you ask, daddy had looked like David Hasselhoff” Lucy giggle at that, “Now it’s time to sleep my space girl” I kissed her forehead goodnight, walking back to Peter

I sat down next to him, looking at him “I heard what you told Lucy, about us and how I’m David Hasselhoff” He smiled, “I guess it’s time to tell you why I’m here” Peter started to explain how he had met his real father who was evil, how Yondu and Kraglin and helped, how he had saved Yondu’s life because he heard my voice. I listened through everything he said, realizing that Yondu just wanted to help Peter out and that made me want to hit him less

As he finished he looked at me, “I guess it’s my time to explain why I left. It started when we had started to argue, first it was about small things then it started getting worse and worse. Our fights would last for hours on end, we didn’t really care about each other unless it was a mission. Then the day before I left I had found out I was pregnant with Lucy and thought how we would raise her if all we did was argue and what might happen. So I figured I would leave when you left for a mission, and I did, I wrote a note explaining everything and then once I found this planet, I stayed here only leaving for the occasional mission or checkup for Lucy”

Peter looked at the ground, taking in everything, from the moment I started to the second I ended. “Wow, you describe me to Lucy as if I’m this perfect man, then in reality I was a total douchebag. Why did you say that to her?” He looked at me quizzically

“I tell her that, because she deserves the truth. Everyone has their dick moments but that’s life. I tell Lucy about her dad whose a space superhero and looks like David Hasselhoff” Peter smiled at that, “I also named her in that way because I never wanted to forget you, I guess leaving was easier than talking in that moment”

“I want Lucy to know I’m her dad. If you want me in your guys’ life, I’ll gladly be in it. We might be able to go back to the ship and crew, like I said, everyone misses you. Even Rocket” I smiled at that

“Let’s see what Lucy thinks first, then I’ll make the decision okay” He nodded as we continued to talk

—————————————————————————————————————–

Morning comes and Lucy wakes up, me and Peter still on the couch. I look at him, silently saying to tell her. “Hey, um, Lucy. I need to ask you something” Peter goes up to her as I start making breakfast. She smiles at him, god I hope this works, “How would you feel if you met your dad?” He kneels to her level, asking her

“Mommy says he’s a space hero and is awesome. I think I would like him as long he likes mommy” I smile at that. Peter stays silent for a few moments, until I speak up “Breakfast is ready you two”. We sit at the table and eat, I look at Peter, nodding towards Lucy

“Lucy, we need to tell you something” She looks up at Peter, confusion showing on her face. I speak up after she looks at us, “Lucy, your dad is here”

She looks at me, her eyes lighting up slightly “Daddy’s here?” She asks, with slight hesitation

I nod, looking at Peter. “He’s right next to you” She looks at Peter, her eyes changing quickly

“Hey kiddo, I’m your dad” Peter looked at Lucy, hope in his eyes

Lucy went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Space Man!”

We both chuckled at that as Peter hugged her back. “Yep he’s the spaceman I’ve told you about”

“Lucy, I have a question for both you and mommy” Lucy looked at him curiously. She cocked her head to the side, “Now I know mommy’s told you about me being a space hero and being in a ship. How would you like to come with me on my ship and meet some close friends of mine? Travel around space” Peter looked at her, hope shining through his eyes

She jumped up, nodding her head repeatedly as she ran to me. “Can we mommy, can we go with daddy?” I smiled and nodded

“Yay!!” She ran off happily

Peter came towards me happily, “guess we’re back to being a family again” I looked at him

“I guess we are” We smiled at each other.

Slowly Peter went down on a knee. Grabbing something from his jacket, he slowly brought his hand back with a box, “(Y/n), I know I just found you again but I’ve wanted to do this for so long. From the day I met you I thought you were perfect, then when I read the note you left years ago I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I was planning to do this sooner but things happened, now to ask you” He opened the box, revealing a ring, “Marry your David Hasselhoff?”

“Of course spaceman” I smiled as he hugged me tightly. “This day could not get any more perfect” he whispered in my ear

As we slowly let go of each other, Lucy ran back in. “Mommy, are we ready to leave with daddy yet”

“In a few minutes baby, mommy has to pack then we can leave” Peter took Lucy into the living room as I packed my things. To think, after almost 5 years here I’m leaving again. This time back to where I belong, with my family and friends

Soon enough me, Lucy, and Peter are on the ship back to everyone. Peter had told Lucy different stories of his adventures and missions. After a bit of flying, we finally land back on the dock of his ship. Peter tells us to stay behind him so we can surprise everyone, we quietly walk towards where everyone was

“Peter, you’re back. Did you find what you were looking for” A girl asked him, she’s new, I’ve never heard her voice before

Peter walks slightly into the open, feigning a sad expression, “Hey Mantis, I didn’t exactly find it”

I heard Gamora speak up, “It’s okay Peter, you’ll find her someday” He nodded as he gave me the signal to move a bit closer

“I did find something else though” Lucy ran to Peter, hugging his leg, “I found this little one and someone else." I walked next to Peter, looking at everyone’s faces. “Hey guys, I’m back”

Gamora walked up to me, looking at me as if I was fake, “It’s me, Gamora, I’m here to stay this time” I grabbed Peter’s hand, “No exceptions”

Yondu walked into the room, seeing us. “Heya girlie, little ones here I guess” Hearing his voice, Lucy ran to him

“Yep, and she also found her dad”

After everyone got settled down and we explained everything to them, all there was on the ship was the sound of laughter and smiling voices as Lucy was entertained and jokes were passed around as well as stories to come and go


End file.
